


I Wish You Weren't So Sick

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriends, Bus, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Illness, London, M/M, Making Out, Phan Fluff, Pizza, sick, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is sick but Phil still tries to make the best of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish You Weren't So Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome Phandom! Here's a sick fic for you guys (and a short Phan make out session). Also I wrote this on my mobile so please excuse any spelling/grammar/punctuation mistakes. Make sure to leave kudos and comments down below!

"Dan, I'm home!" Phil yelled up the stairs. He dropped his galaxy backpack at the front door and ran up to greet his boyfriend.  
"Hey" Dan exclaimed followed by a cough. Yes, Dan was sick. He had been for the past couple days. Recently he just stayed home developing his sofa crease on the couch. Dressed in only grey sweatpants and his red University of Manchester sweater. Only getting up for bathroom breaks and snacks (although he could barely keep anything down at this point). He was there for just about all of his waking hours of the day, scrolling through tumblr, sneezing and coughing.

Phil ran into the lounge and sat down next to Dan and put his feet up on the coffee table.  
Dan let out a loud cough, muffled by his sleeve.  
"Aww babe, are you feeling better" Phil asked sympathetically running his fingers through Dan's messy un-straightened hair.  
"A little, the tea you made me this morning helped" Dan said motioning to the One Direction mug sitting on the table in front of him.  
"Oh yeah do you want me to get you another cup" Phil said already getting off the couch as if he knew the answer.  
"That'd be nice thanks"  
"No problem"  
Phil grabbed the empty mug and leant over to steal a kiss off Dan's cheek.

Phil returned a few minutes later with a full mug of piping hot tea, being cautious as to not spill any of the liquid onto the floor.  
"Here you go" Phil placed Dan's drink on the table and sat back on the couch next to his boyfriend.  
"Thanks babe" Dan took a sip and placed it back on the coaster.

Phil pushed back Dan's fringe and gently placed his hand on the brunet's forehead.  
"Aw Dan you really are sick" Phil then planted a small kiss on Dan's forehead.  
"Look Phil if you keep kissing me you are going to get sick too"  
"Well who cares if I'm sick, I don't have a live show coming up soon or any videos to film"  
"Well fine I'm not complaining" Dan put his hand on the side of Phil's head and leant in for a soft kiss.  
"mmm Dan I wish you weren't so sick"  
Phil whispered into the kiss  
"Don't worry about me, focus on us" Dan said pushing the older man onto his back.  
Phil slid his hands down to Dan's hips and ran his thumbs over the now exposed skin near the waistband of Dan's pants. The younger boys started running his fingers and tugging at his partners jet black hair.  
Phil pulled Dan in closer and slid his tongue over the other brunet's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Dan immediately obliged and let Phil's tongue explore his mouth.  
After another heated minute of making out, Dan pulled away for a breath of air.

Phil took this opportunity to pull Dan's hoodie off over his head and slowly move down and place soft kisses along Dan's jawline and down neck to his collar bones. Dan moaned, usually he hated people touching his neck, but this, well this was just what he loved.  
Phil slowly pulled off Dan's body, looking at the trail of marks his mouth had caused.  
"Babe you're going to be so sick tomorrow" Dan said looking into Phil's bright blue eyes.  
"But it's worth it" Phil said placing another kiss on Dan's lips.  
"That's so cliche Phil" Dan said laughing  
"But it's sweet" Phil replied, Dan did admit it was, risk being horrendously sick for days just to kiss your boyfriend, it was adorable.  
"I love you" Dan ended his statement with a cough.  
"I love you too" Phil said slightly laughing at how cute Dan was when he was sick.

After watching a few television programs, mainly The Great British Bake-off and Game of Thrones, Phil suggested,  
"Hey do you want to order in a pizza?"  
"Nah why don't we go out" Dan replied to Phil's surprise.  
"Are you sure? You're sick as a dog, and I'm most likely infected too"  
"Well you're not showing any symptoms yet and you can order for us while I find a table"  
"Reasonable idea, just get dressed and tell me when you are ready to go" Phil said smiling.  
"Sure" Dan said putting his laptop down and slowly walking down the hall to his room.

He returned to the lounge later in his black and green Attack on Titan sweatshirt and of course black jeans.  
He didn't bother to do anything with his hair and just left it in the "hobbit hair" state.  
"Ok Phil lets go" Dan said tapping his boyfriend on the shoulder  
"Yep" Phil said putting his phone on the table and walking down the stairs to the door where his backpack and shiny silver jacket remained on the floor from earlier that day.  
Dan slipped on his black jacket, the one that he said made him look like a ring wraith from Lord of the Rings. After pairing his outfit with white shoes, they were off hand in hand to the pizza place.

The dinner went according to plan, Dan found a table for the two of them while Phil ordered a medium pizza to share. He walked back to where Dan was seated.  
"So this is nice" he said sitting down  
"Ya not such a bad idea, now is it" Dan said smiling as he took a large slice of pizza out of the box.

After dinner was finished they walked to the bus stop discussing the latest Phan conspiracies from their audiences. Ya fans wished Phan was real and sometimes really wondered if it was. But none of them legitimately thought it really is a thing, or at least the number of people who actually believed it was real were pretty low.  
"Lets just hope no one sees us out here" Dan said looking up at the few stars. Most of them had been drowned out by the artificial light given off by London, only a few little stars were visible.  
"Are you saying you aren't proud of our relationship?" Phil said jokingly  
"Ugh you know what I mean" Dan said laughing and lightly punching Phil in the arm.  
Once the two men had gotten to the bus stop Dan reached down to intertwine his fingers with Phil's.  
He turned his body to give the older man a long soft kiss, holding Phil with both of his hands.

The bus pulled up shortly after and the two of them hopped on.  
It was relatively late so there weren't many people on the bus so many of the seats where not taken. They chose to sit near the back of the bus.  
"Oh oh oh I want the window seat" Phil said running the steps of the bus.  
"Oh Phil you are such a child sometimes" Dan said while being tugged into the small area.  
Phil looked out the window for a while until he noticed Dan had fallen asleep and had his head resting on Phil's shoulder. Phil then leant over to put his head on top of Dan's. They cuddled there, nearly alone on a bus in the rain. Not the most romantic thing but they were in each other's company, and that's all they cared about.

"Babe it's our stop" Phil said quietly, trying not to wake Dan up too violently.  
Dan slowly stirred as they walked off the bus and up to their front door.  
Dan stopped Phil for a second  
"Thanks for agreeing to go out with me"  
"No problem, anything for you, even if it means getting sick"  
"You are so nice" Dan replied stroking Phil's biceps.  
"Hey so how about you change back into your Manchester hoodie and we watch some anime in my bed?" Phil said smiling  
"That sounds just about perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE, please, please leave some comments down below saying maybe what you liked about this fic, kudos are also greatly appreciated.


End file.
